Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle state indication system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle state indication system that indicates the state or intent of a vehicle to an external observer, such a pedestrian or remote vehicle.
Background Information
Conventional vehicle state indication systems include indication systems that attempt to advise external observers of the intent of the driver of a vehicle. For example, many vehicles include brake lights to indicate the braking status of a vehicle and turn signal indicators to indicate the intent of the vehicle to turn a specific direction.
Additional systems can include a system that rearwardly indicates the vehicle intent to remote vehicles positioned rearward of the vehicle. For example, these conventional systems may indicate via text that the vehicle is in a stopped state or in a slow forward state.
Other conventional systems can include an external light indicating the direction that pedestrians are detected by a perception system. The lights move around the vehicle as the pedestrians move. Interior lighting indicates where pedestrians are detected, for passengers inside the vehicle. Messages on outside of the car tell pedestrians to “please walk” or “stop”.